


Stay A Couple Hours

by sapphire2309



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay A Couple Hours

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS till the beginning of 1x09
> 
> Written for the fandom_stocking challenge, for dreamwriteremmy (on Dreamwidth)
> 
> Title from Somebody Sweet To Talk To by She & Him.

Melinda May was leaning against the railing of the balcony of her hotel room, wearing two shirts but still feeling cold. 

She did have a jacket tucked into the back of her suitcase (it filled the gap that stacked up shirts left quite well), but she liked the cold. It kept her awake, kept her senses sharp. 

It was pleasant.

Right up until Grant Ward opened the door and said, "That's my shirt."

She half-turned and eyed the towel he was wearing pointedly. 

"That's still my shirt." 

She exhaled audibly, shrugged off the shirt and handed it to him, then went back to doing nothing but being completely alert. 

She heard him walking back in, dropping the towel, tugging on his clothes, bending over to towel dry his hair (the edges of the towel scraped against the floor just a little, it was barely audible, but she heard it).

She also heard the wheels turning in his head. (That was just instinct).

He walked out to the balcony again.

"Are you-" He cut himself off as she turned to raise her eyebrow at him. 

It never failed to surprise her that he was so okay with her being in control of the relationship, with her being the stronger of the two of them. She'd never had that before. It was hard to find.

She never showed her surprise, of course.

He finished his sentence, eventually. "Are you feeling cold?"

She said nothing, the best answer in situations like this. Words were quite unnecessary, and besides, they were words she wouldn't say.

He avoided follow up questions (smart move), instead joining her, trying to see what she saw. "Isn't being out on the balcony some kind of risk?"

"The rest of the team have garden facing rooms. This one and yours face the pool."

He nodded. 

She didn't encourage any conversation.

"May?"

She said nothing.

"Normal people would huddle for warmth in this situation."

"We're not normal."

"But-"

"Don't push it." She moved a little closer to him anyway. "Stay for a while?"

He looked impressed. "You know, this could almost be a step forward in our relationship-"

"Ward."

"Okay."


End file.
